


Mother's Sympathy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 Sympathy for the Goddess, Family, Gen, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Chloe confronts Charlotte and learns the truth. Sort of.
Kudos: 21





	Mother's Sympathy

“Start talking.”

The Goddess knew that Lucifer refused to lie, but she had no such hangups. She wasn’t entirely clear on why he cared so much about his little Detective, but she had promised not to “ruin” things for him on that front. So, when the woman confronted her with the phone, the Goddess put forth a small amount of effort into not ripping apart Lucifer’s life. After all, she hadn’t been studying up on that television panel for nothing.

“Where do you want me to start?”

“How about your twisted relationship with Lucifer first, then we can move on to the part where you’re stealing evidence.”

Well, the first part was easy enough; she had seen that lawyer movie where the child complained about her stepmother being her own age. That wouldn’t explain why she actually cared for Lucifer and Amenadiel, but it was a good starting point.

The Goddess sighed, as though she didn’t want to admit what would come next. “Lucifer doesn’t want me to tell you,” she said, “but I don’t see why not.”

“Really?” the Detective scowled. “I knew it,” she muttered to herself.

“I was married to his father.”

“I knew you were- wait- wait, what?” Oh, her confused face was just so amusing! The Goddess had to steel herself not to laugh outright. “You were married to Lucifer’s dad?”

“When the boys were younger,” she elaborated. “I was pretty young myself: trying to make enough money for law school. And he was powerful, and rich, and I thought…” She trailed off. She had found that humans did a very interesting job of filling in their own ideas, if given a little prompting.

“So you married him, became a stepmom,” the Detective was nodding as though this made sense.

“I loved those boys,” the Goddess said sharply. “I still do!” No one could question her love for her children.

“No, I- I- I get it,” the Detective said. “Babysitter turned stepmom; it's not uncommon here. I just; Lucifer doesn’t talk about his dad a lot. I- I mean, he’s dropped hints, but they don’t exactly paint him in the best light.”

“My ex-husband didn’t have a best light,” the Goddess snapped. Then, a memory of music, dancing, twinkling lights. “Well,” she amended, “It was lovely at first. But then… then he changed. Became obsessed with his work. And then Lucifer rebelled…”

“Teenagers,” the Detective nodded sympathetically.

“I did my best to protect him,” the Goddess explained, “but it wasn’t enough. Lucifer’s father cast him out. But then, without Lucifer around to draw his attention… well, I bore the brunt of it. He turned my own children against me; he put me through _Hell_.”

“I’m sorry,” it appeared as though the Detective was going to pat her on the shoulder, but then changed her mind. “That explains a lot, actually. I’m sorry that I made you relive all that. But what are you doing with Chet’s phone?”

Oh, right. Their stupid investigation. The Goddess knew this woman was also a mother, just like Bianca. Perhaps she could play on that just as they had with Chet earlier. “Bianca didn’t believe your story. She found out you were my plus one,” she lied easily. “She threatened my… my family, if I didn’t bring her the phone.” And in a very roundabout way, that was almost kind of the truth. Lucifer would be proud.

Well, probably not. But that was his hangup, not hers. At least now his precious Detective would hopefully get on with it so that she could get the last part of the flaming sword.


End file.
